Kenny's Reunion
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Kenny left South Park at 18 after a heart break. He's come back 3 years later for a high school reunion. What will happen?
1. Returning to South Park

"So, you are coming down for the reunion this year, right?" Stan asked over the phone in his annoying, doubting voice.

"For the last fucking time, yes!" I practically yell into the phone, throwing more crap into my bag. "You don't have to call every minute to ask the same damn question!"

"Well, Kenny, you didn't come the last 2 times!" Stan mumbled, clearly pissed at me. It's been 3 years since we've graduated from South Park High and for some reason Wendy thinks we have to have a reunion every year. Which I don't understand, because almost everybody still lives in South Park except for Token, Jimmy, and me.

"I told you I hate reunions and the only reason I'm going this year is because Karen called me in tears saying how much she misses me." Curse me and my inability to say no to my sister!

"Well, I'm glad you care for one person in this whole world!" I could tell Stan was hurt that I never visited him, but Kyle and him are the only ones I stayed friends with and I kind of hate my small hometown, plus there is someone I would rather not see ever again.

"Stan, you know I love you, man! You're one of my best friends, but you have to understand that I just don't want to go back to South Park!" I looked around my small apartment to see if I missed anything, which if I did, I could just mooch off of Stan. There was no way I was going to stay at my old house for a week, so Stan and Kyle decided to give me there guest room while I was in town. Oh, did I forget to mention that Stan and Kyle are dating and are even living together? Well, yeah, they are.

"Just because of one person, you don't want to return! You know how stupid that is!" Kyle must have been with him, because I could hear him agreeing in the background.

"Shut up, Stan! You know I don't want to talk about it or even think about him!" I walked into my bathroom, grabbing some painkillers, just incase.

"You know he's going to be at the reunion, right?"

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me that him and his fat-fuck of a boyfriend are going to be there." I was planning to get so drunk at the reunion that I won't even know what's going on. It sounds like a good plan to me!

"They broke up! I'm pretty sure I told you that." Stan said in his _'you're always ignoring me'_ voice.

"Whatever, I don't care. I hate both of there fucking guts anyway." I looked over at the clock and saw that it read 9:00 pm. My flight left tomorrow at 5 am, so I could get there at 8 am. I'm definitely not a morning person, so this was not going to be fun.

"Kenny, I think you should just forget about what he did. I mean, you didn't even talk to him about it and it all could of just been a misunderstanding."

"It was not a misunderstanding, Stan! I saw it with my own eyes when that little fucker kissed Cartman!" I felt sick to my stomache just thinking about it. "I need to go to bed if you except me to make my flight tomorrow."

"Alright and you better not be all pissy when I come and get you!"

"Yeah, we'll see. Bye." I hung up before Stan had a chance to say anything else. I undressed completely deciding to sleep in the nude, because even though I moved away from my shitty life in South Park, I wasn't living it up now. I had a full time job at the concession stand at the movies and it payed minimum wage. Sadly, this month, I could not pay for the air conditioner and thus I just sleep in the nude, because this was a really hot summer. That night I dreamt about my old classmates calling me a poor piece of shit.

I got up at 4:30 am immediately wanting to go back to sleep and I probably would have if Karen's crying face didn't pop into my mind. After I got dressed, I threw my bag into my old as dirt truck, I'm actually surprised that it even still runs, and drove the short distance to the airport. I had made it with only a few minutes to spare. As soon as I found my seat on the plane and put my bag in the overhead, I fell sleep, this time dream-less.

When I landed, I grabbed my cellphone and sent a text to Stan to tell him I just arrived at the Denver airport. I hopped off the plane, planning to make a bee-line for the restroom, but something stopped me in my tracks. I was standing in the waiting area and saw a short, blonde haired boy. It was just the boy that I dreaded seeing.

"Kenny? Is that you?" The boy saw and recognized me immediately. I really wanted to run and get away from him, but I'm sure if Stan and Kyle were to hear I did that (and I'm sure they would, because information gets around fast in South Park) I would never hear the end of it. So, I decided to be nice instead. I walked towards him with my hands in my jean pockets and my head down. When I reached him, I gave him a little wave.

"Hey, Butters." I said, not wanting to look up.


	2. Catching Up

"Hey, Ken! Are ya here for the reunion?" Butters acting cheerful made me want to punch him in the face, but I knew I couldn't do that. The guilt of ruining his perfect, beautiful face would be too much and seeing him cry would probably send me to my death bed. Not that it really matters, since I would come back eventually.

"Yeah, was kinda forced to come. What are you doing at the airport?" If Stan's information was correct, Butters still lived in South Park, but last I heard, he lived with Cartman. That's probably changed now if they really broke up.

"I'm here to pick up Jimmy! He's comin' down for the reunion, too," Butters exclaimed with a huge smile.

"That's cool." And with that the conversation stopped and it became awkward silence. I silently prayed for Stan to hurry his ass up, but while the silence stretched on, I realized something different about Butters.

"You're stutter!" I practically yelled, earning a few strange stairs from people nearby. Butters looked up at me, shocked, but then realization crossed his face with a smile.

"Well, gee, Ken! I almost forgot I hadn't seen ya in 3 years. Yeah, Cartman didn't much like my stutterin' and forced me to go to speech therapy. He, also, wanted me to get rid of my hick accent, but nu-uh, that was not gonna happen!" Butters wagged his finger to show his point. A smile started to creep on my face, but I stopped it, thinking about Cartman.

"I heard you and Cartman broke up." Well, way to go, Kenny! Bring up the subject you hated most. Nice move! I looked at Butters, who had a small frown upon his lips.

"Yeah, Eric and I fought all the time, so I said to myself 'Butters, you need to buck up and just break it off with 'im!' and I did!" When he finished, he raised his fist in the air as to show his victory.

"I'm sure Cartman didn't like that." I wanted to kick myself in the face so much! What was wrong with me? I didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh, well, yeah. He didn't take too kindly to that." Butters started knocking his knuckles together like he always did when he was nervous. I was about to speak up again, but I saw Stan on the other side of the waiting area, coming towards us. I waved at him and grabbed my bag.

"Well, my ride's here. I guess I'll see you later." I started walking away before Butters could reply and rushed towards Stan.

"Hey, man! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" I gave Stan a big hug that he gladly gave back.

"I've missed you, too! Kyle's at work right now, but we're all going out for dinner tonight to catch up." Stan grabbed my bag from me and started walking towards the exit. "Is this all you have? This bag is really light." I tried to grab my bag back, but Stan has faster reflexes than me.

"Yeah, I figured I could just mooch off you!" Stan gave me a glare and I gave him a smile in return.

"So, I saw you talking to Butters. I thought you wanted nothing to do with him?" I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the car.

"Well, I wasn't expecting him to be at the airport! He talked to me first and I couldn't just run away like a crazy person."

"I surprised you didn't run! My little Kenny is finally making adult choices!" Stan laughed while I punched him in the shoulder. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just being a lame ass and asked about him and Cartman." We got to the car and I quickly hopped into the passenger seat. Stan had a 2001 Toyota Camry that was in really good shape from Stan taking care of it.

"You asked about him and Cartman? Did you let your jealousy show?" Stan asked while getting into the driver side.

"I'm not jealous! My feelings for Butters were crushed 3 years ago and they are not coming back!" I propped my feet up on the dash board and looked out the window, showing that I was clearly done with this discussion. Stan sighed and started the car. We sat in silence for a bit and I knew Stan wanted to talk, but I was not going to.

"Are we going to sit in the parking lot all day?" I asked, giving him a frustrated look. He just sighed again and started driving out of the parking lot and on the way to South Park.

When we arrived at South Park, I immediately felt nostalgia hit me. Even if I did hate this town, I did make some good memories. "So, what day is the reunion?" I asked, breaking the 45 minute silence.

"I've told you before, it's on Wednesday!" I looked down on my phone that said _'Saturday 9am'_.

"So, what are the plans till then?" I asked as we pulled into a light blue house.

"I dunno. I think Kyle made a whole schedule for the week, so you're gonna have to ask him." Stan put the car in park and started getting out.

"Ugh! Can't we just sit around and watch t.v. or something! I don't really want to do _things_." I complained as I dragged myself out of the car, grabbing my bag.

"Yeah, you tell Kyle that, because I'm not!" He said, unlocking the front door.

"No thanks! I'm definitely not one to make Kyle angry." I said, putting my hands up in defeat. As we entered the house, I took in my surroundings. It was a two story house (like every other house in South Park). You entered into the living room and the kitchen, which was completely open, was right next it to. There was a door to the right of the kitchen which I was guessing was the laundry room.

"Alright, so upstairs is the master bedroom, which is where Kyle and I sleep and that door there is your room for the week." He said pointing to the door that I thought was a laundry room. "You're room has a bathroom attached to it. You can put you're bag in there now, I'm going to go call Kyle and tell him you're here and not dead." Stan walked up the stairs while I went into my temporary room. The room was tidy and kinda empty with only a bed and dresser in it. I threw my bag on the bed and texted Karen that I was in South Park. I went into the living rom and sat down, turning on the t.v. A few minutes later, Stan jogged down the stairs.

"Kyle gets off at 5, so we're going to go pick him up. Does Applebees sound good to you?" He asked as he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"There's an Applebees here?"

"Yeah, they built one last year. It's actually getting good business, because everyone goes there for dinner."

"Stan, I don't wanna go if there's going to be tons of people!" I complained, stretching myself on the couch and putting my feet on Stan's lap.

"Dude, you're going to see everyone on Wednesday anyways, so it doesn't matter." I was going to complain some more, but my phone suddenly went off. I picked it up seeing that I had a new message from Karen.

"Hey, Karen wants to see me, so I'm gonna go over there, but I'll be back before 5." I get off the couch and head towards the door.

"You better be here, dude!" Stan calls after me. I take the short walk to the ghetto of South Park and head for my childhood home. I knock on the door and Karen answers it like she's been standing there the whole time.

"Kenny!" She yells, tackling me in a hug.

"Hey, Karen." I smile, giving her a kiss on top of her head. She rushes me inside the empty house, I guess our parents went out partying last night and haven't made it home yet. We talk for a long time about our lives. Karen has been studying hard in school, so she can get a scholarship for college and can finally leave this place. She's hoping her and her boyfriend, Ike, can go to the same college. Ike's actually in the same class as Karen, even though he's younger, because he's a genius or something. In the middle of us talking about what Kevin might be doing right now, my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and notice that it's 5 pm and Stan is the one calling.

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Kenny! It's 5, where are you?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Karen and I got to talking and I lost track of time. Can you guys just come pick me up? I'm at my parent's."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone and put it back in my jeans.

"Stan and Kyle are coming to pick me up. We're going to Applebees. Wanna come?" I ask Karen, getting up from the couch.

"No thanks, I have a date with Ike later. Tell them I said hi, though." Just at that time, Stan honked his horn outside the house.

"Alright, see you later, kay?" I rush outside and jump into the back of the car.

"What's up, Kyle!" I ask, giving him the best hug I could give with me in the backseat and him in the passenger's.

"Work, work, and work! But, it's so awesome to see you, again! It's been way too long." Kyle exclaims, smiling at me.

"I know, I miss both of you! You're going to college, too, right? I'd die from work overload if I was you." I sit back and buckle in, while Stan heads to Applebees.

"Yeah, I'm majoring in Law as a full-time student and I'm only supposed to work part-time with my dad, but he's working me like a full-time employee!" I laugh at Kyle's exaggerated facial expression. "Stan is lucky! He works at the veterinary and he always comes home with this goofy smile."

"I love animals, so sue me!" Stan laughs at his own joke as Kyle punches him lightly on the shoulder. "We're here!" I look out the window and sure enough, there is an Applebees in South Park. We go inside and we are seated at one of the high tables. I look over the menu, trying to find the cheapest thing, I saved up some money for this trip, but I don't have much.

"What are you two getting?" I ask, looking at Kyle and Stan who were sharing one menu.

"We're going to do the 2 for 20 special. You get one appetizer and two meals for 20 bucks." Kyle explains, not taking his eyes off the menu. That does sound like a good deal, but there's an odd number of us and I don't have anybody to share with.

"Hey, Ken, we seem to be seein' each other a lot today!" I look up from the menu to see Butters standing at our table, smiling like usual.

"Hey, Butters!" Stan greets, giving him a little wave.

"The people I was supposed to eat with kinda ditched me, so do y'all mind if I eat with y'all?" Stan and Kyle immediately look at me, waiting for me to answer. I look back at Butters and regret it, because how was I supposed to say no to him when he looked so hopeful.

"Sure, Butters."


	3. Misunderstanding

"Well, gee, thanks, Ken!" Butters exclaimed as he sat down next to me. I quickly buried myself into my menu trying to ignore the boy that was too close to me. "Um, I need a menu."

"Just borrow Kenny's." I shot a glare at Kyle who just smirked back at me. "I think Kenny wants to do the 2 for 20 special, Butters. Why don't you two do that!"

Butters turns to his left to look at me, obviously waiting for me to answer. "Butters, would you like to do the 2 for 20 special with me?" I asked, really wanting to get this deal.

"I would love to!" Butters claps his hands together in excitement. After a few minutes of awkward conversation, we finally got our food. Kyle and Stan kept talking, well more like flirting, while Butters and I silently ate our food.

"So, who were you supposed to meet here with?" Stan asked, trying to break the silence between us. I really wish they would just leave us alone.

"Oh, um, Tweek and Jimmy, but Tweek called sayin' he had plans with Craig, or somethin' and Jimmy wanted to be with family today, but it's no big deal. I'm used to people cancelin' on me." After that, silence came back to the table. We continued eating and Kyle and Stan whispered to each other throughout the meal.

When we finished eating, we made our way outside. "It's so fucking cold, here!" I complained, pulling my hoodie up.

"Don't be a pussy, Kenny! It's actually warmer today than it has been in awhile." I looked over at Kyle and noticed he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Damn, I guess it has been awhile since I've been in South Park if I'm not used to this cold.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya fellows later!" Butters started to wave and walk away, but I noticed he was leaving the parking lot without a car.

"Butters? Where is your car?" I asked, before he got too far away from us.

"Oh, um, I don't have one, yet." Butters answered, not seeming all that distraught about it.

"Where do you live right now?" I asked, not wanting Butters to walk too far in this weather.

"Oh, um, my mom's for the moment."

"You can't walk home in this weather! You're house is a good 6 miles from here."

"Well, gee, Ken, I did walk here, ya know! I'll be fine." He started walking away again.

"Wait!" I yelled, jogging towards him a bit. He turned around, clearly confused by my actions. "Um, let Stan take you home." I offered, not wanting this boy to walk all the way home

in only a light jacket.

"I don't wanna be a nuisance..."

"You won't be! Come on." I grabbed hold of his arm and he flinched away, seeming scared for a second, but regained composure the next.

"You really don't have to do that, Ken. I can take care of myself." Butters seemed to be getting angry at me, but I didn't care.

"At least let me walk you home." I looked at the ground, feeling disappointed in myself for caring so much for the boy who broke my heart.

"Why?" I looked up, confused by the sadness in his voice and I looked him in the eyes. He seemed sad and confused and I really just wanted to hold him.

"Because...I still fucking care about you for some fucking reason!" I yelled, feeling my eyes water. I didn't want to tell Butters my feelings, but my emotions were going crazy, wanting to escape.

"You...still care about me?" Butters asked, not seeming convinced. "You've never cared for me Kenny McCormick!" He yelled, tears going down his face.

"What are you talking about? I loved you and have always loved you and probably won't ever stop loving you even after what you did to me 3 years ago!" I could feel my face going red with anger and I felt the need to punch something, like a pole.

"What I did to you? I didn't _do_ anything! You're the one who confessed to me one day and then yelling at me the next, saying I should just be with Eric and calling me a slut!" Butters' legs must have gave out, because he slumped onto the ground, crying into his hands.

"I only did that, because I caught you kissing Cartman after I fucking confessed to you! You lied to me, saying you liked me back, but you obviously didn't!"

"I-I didn't k-kiss Eric! He...f-forced himself on m-me!"

"Liar! If that was true, you would have told me and you certainly wouldn't have started dating him as soon as I left!"

"I-I tried to e-explain to y-you, but you w-wouldn't listen! A-and then you j-just left without s-saying anything! I was s-so lonely and Eric w-wouldn't leave me a-alone. He c-continued to h-harass me till I j-just gave i-in!" I looked down at Butters, letting the words sink in. If that was true, then I was the biggest asshole of al time! I knelt down, next to Butters, and put my hand on his back.

"Is that true?" I asked. Butters nodded and then he pulled his sleeve up revealing bruises that were clearly visible on his arm. I gasped, wanting to beat the shit out of Cartman and myself. I can't believe I did this. If only I listened to Butters and didn't run off, he wouldn't have gone through this. I could have saved him and held him, but instead I let him get tortured and abused. I moved my hand from his back and traced my fingers around his bruises. Anger and depression were two emotions that were swirling around in my body at this time. I looked down into Butters' eyes and I reached out for him, pulling him in a gentle hug. At first, Butters flinched and tightened his body, but after awhile he relaxed and held onto me.

"I'm sorry! Butters, I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better than this and I love you so much." I put my forehead on his shoulder, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. Butters didn't say anything, but continued to cry and shake in my arms. After a few minutes of holding each other, I let him go and looked around. We were still in the Applebees parking lot and we had actually gathered a crowd, some who were even crying with us. I looked for Stan and Kyle, but they must have left already, since their car was gone. I helped Butters off the ground and gently ushered him to the side of the building, so we could have some privacy.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I repeated from our earlier conversation.

"I-I can't go h-home like th-this. My m-mom wouldn't b-be too h-happy." Butters was still crying a bit. I put my hand on his face and tried to wipe his tears away.

"You wanna spend the night at Stan and Kyle's?" I ask, not wanting to leave him alone.

"I d-don't want to b-be a b-burden." Butters stuttered, knocking his knuckles together like he did when we were younger.

"You won't be, trust me. You can sleep in my room." I grabbed his hand, leading him away from Applebees and towards Stan's house.

"N-no! I c-can sleep on the c-couch." I chuckled a bit, because even after 3 years, Butters still cared about everyone else, but himself.

"Dude, I have a double bed, we can sleep on it together." Butters looked at me, shocked.

"K-Ken, I d-don't think t-that's a good i-idea." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't do anything, Butters! You can stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. We don't even have to touch." Even though I wanted to. I really wanted to touch Butters, all over.

"W-well, if y-you insist." I nodded my head, glad he wasn't going to argue anymore, because truthfully, I'm all worn out from yelling and fighting. I just wanna go lay down and sleep for a week.

When we got to the house the light was on, but it was quite. Stan and Kyle must have already went to bed and left the light on, so I could see. I opened the front door, thankful that it was unlocked, and led Butters to my room.

"You can take a shower if you want. The bathroom is right there." I pointed to the adjoined bathroom door. Butters nodded and headed towards the door, but stopped like he just realized something.

"I didn't bring anythin' with me." He looked at me like I was going to yell at him for this. I searched through my bad and pulled out a pair of jogging pants.

"Do you mind sleeping shirtless?" I asked, wondering if the pants will even fit, because he was so much smaller than me.

"No, it's fine, thank you." He moved into the bathroom and closed the door. I changed into my boxers, not really wanting to wear pants, and fell onto the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the shower's water running and to a sweet voice humming a beautiful song.


	4. Warm Sensation

I woke up to a warm sensation to my left. I looked over to see Butters cuddled into my side. I wondered if he did that before he fell asleep or during his sleep. I looked at the clock on the side table and saw that it was only 5 am. Needing to pee, I tried to get out of bed without Butters waking up, but that's kind of hard to do when the boy has attached himself to you.

"Mmm, Ken?" Butters questioned, waking up.

"Yeah, sorry, I just need to pee. You can go back to sleep." I started getting off the bed, but Butters grabbed my arm before I could move too far.

"Um, sorry." He blushed, letting go of my arm. I smiled and gave him a pat on the arm.

"I'll be right back." I rushed to the bathroom, did my business, and came back in record time. Butters was still awake, like he was waiting for me to come back. "You didn't have to wait for me." I chuckled while getting back under the covers.

Butters shook his head, "I can't sleep by myself," he muttered, seeming ashamed about this. He cuddled against my side, again, and let out a breath, like he was holding it in.

"Can I touch you?" I asked, not wanting to scare him and have him running out of the house. Butters stayed quite for awhile and I was starting to wonder if he even heard me, but suddenly he slowly nodded his head, keeping his face hidden in my chest. I put my hand on his cheek, stroking it gently and moving down to his neck and over to his shoulder to his back. Butters shivered a bit, but he seemed calm enough to not freak out. I didn't know much about abuse, but I've heard that people who have been abused have trouble getting close to other people and even have break downs if someone tries to get too close. I pulled Butters closer to me, not wanting to let him go and put my chin on his shoulder. A few minutes later, I fell asleep listening to his breathing and feeling his chest move up and down on mine.

"Hey, sleeping beauties! Time to wake up!" I heard an annoying voice say on the other side of the room. I looked up at Stan who was standing at the door, smiling like a retard. Butters and I were still cuddling and I looked down at him. He had his eyes closed, but I could tell he was awake by his breathing.

"Alright, we're up! Now, leave." I said, throwing a pillow in Stan's general direction. He laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning." I softly said to Butters who was opening his eyes, now.

"Mornin'" He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. I really wanted to give him a kiss, but I figured that would probably not be a good idea. I didn't even know what Butters' and I were at the moment. I got out of the bed and started putting on some clothes, Butters followed me a few seconds later, putting on the same clothes he had on yesterday. He left the room and into the kitchen where Kyle was cooking breakfast and Stan was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, laughing at something he was reading. I looked closer and noticed he was reading the funnies.

"Who even reads the newspaper anymore?" I asked, taking a seat at the table. I waved for Butters to take a seat next to me, which he did.

"I do! I'm not going to let technology take over this world." Stan over-dramatically stated. Kyle scoffed, clearly annoyed by Stan's hate for technology.

"Talking about technology, Kenny, I added you on Facebook 3 months ago and you still haven't accepted!" Kyle said, placing pancakes onto a plate.

"Well, Kyle, I would gladly add you if I had a computer to get on Facebook with."

"Oh, sorry, dude. I didn't know. Breakfast is ready!" Kyle cheerfully added. We all got up and started filling our own plates with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. When I was done filling up my plate as much as I could, I sat back down, grabbing the syrup and pouring it all over my pancakes. I looked over at Butters who sat down next to me with his own plate.

"Is that all your eating?" He only had two slices of bacon on his plate. "You can grab some pancakes or eggs, you know?"

"I'm not very hungry." He smiled at me and started nibbling on his bacon. Now that I think about it, he didn't eat very much at Applebees either, just kinda shoved his food around on his plate.

"Are you feeling okay?" I quietly asked, not wanting Stan and Kyle, who were currently fighting over the last pancake, to hear.

"Yeah." Butters gave me his usual wide smile, but I could tell he was forcing it. I didn't want to create a scene, definitely after the Applebees incident, so I let it go for now. I would question him about it later. After we finished our meal, Stan went into the living room, turning on the tv and changing it to a football game. Kyle started cleaning up the dishes and I got up to help him.

"I should go home," Butters announced, getting up from the table. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"No problem, dude! Come over whenever you want." Kyle said, not turning from the sink.

"Let me walk you home." I said, walking over to Butters, not taking no for an answer. He just nodded and headed for the door. When we were outside, I decided to question him about his appetite.

"Have you not been eating lately, Butters?" Butters looked at me, clearly annoyed by the question. I guess a lot of people have been asking him this, he did look skinnier than when we were in high school.

"I eat! Didn't ya see me eat the bacon?"

"No, I saw you nibble on it for ten minutes and then throw it away." I wondered if I should be more gentle to Butters, but I just didn't want him to get sick.

"I'm fine! Ya don't need to worry about it!" I was shocked that Butters suddenly yelled at me.

"Butters...I really care for you. I just want you to be healthy and safe."

"You're leavin' at the end of the week anyways, so it doesn't really matter." I sighed, knowing this was true, but I could at least make sure he was doing okay before I left.

"Do you have a cell?"

"Yeah, why?" Butters skeptically looked at me. I was confused by how he was treating me after the cuddling session from last night.

"Let me see it." I reached out my hand. I didn't think he was going to give it to me at first, but then he reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a flip-phone. I grabbed it and went into his contacts. After I put my cell number in, I gave it back. "Call me if you ever need help." Butters didn't say anything, but just put his cell back into his pocket. A few minutes later, we reached his house.

"Thanks for walkin' me." He said, giving a little wave and going into his house. I stood in front of his house for awhile, wondering if I should go after him. I still loved Butters after everything we've been through and even if he didn't love me anymore, I still wanted to take care of him.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. It was Sunday, so everything closed early and there was literally nothing to do in this small town. I spent most of the day watching crappy foreign movies with Stan and Kyle. Stan, also, seemed pretty bored with the movies, but he seemed happy having Kyle in his arms. I was wishing that I had Butters in my arms, too. I really had to stop thinking about him, or I was going to go crazy.

That night, I laid awake, thinking about last night and how nice it felt to have Butters warmth next to me. Around midnight, my phone started buzzing. I looked at the caller i.d. and didn't notice the number, but the first thought that came into my head was _'Butters!'_.

"Hello?" I answered.

"K-Ken?" It was Butters and he was stuttering again. I noticed that Butters' stutter came back when he was freaking out.

"Butters? What wrong?" I asked, feeling my heart beat speed up in worry.

"I-I couldn't s-sleep, so I-I decided to t-take a walk, but I-I'm scared! I think s-something is w-watching me." Butters was crying and it sounded like he was going into hysterics.

"Calm down, Butters. Where are you?"

"S-Stark's P-Pond."

"I'll be right there. Don't move and try to take deep breaths." I hung up and rushed out of the house. I was only in my boxers and it was freezing, but I didn't care. I just needed to get to Butters. I ran all the way to Stark's Pond and found Butters shivering by a huge tree.

"Butters!" I yelled, running towards him. He screamed and started to run, but luckily I was faster. I reached him and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. "Butters, it's me. It's Kenny. Please, calm down. You're safe now." He stopped struggling when he realized it was me and started clinging to me like he was going to get sucked up into oblivion if he didn't. I picked him up, princess style, and carried him back to Stan and Kyle's. We didn't say anything on the walk and after a while Butters started to calm down. When we reached the house and my room, I placed him onto my bed. I tried to let him go, but Butters continued to cling to me.

"Butters..."

"P-please don't let me g-go." He whimpered, digging his head into my chest. I laid down next to him, not letting go like requested.

"You're okay, now. I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered into his ear.

The next day, I woke up and Butters wasn't in the bed with me. For a second, I thought maybe I dreamed all of it, but I felt the other side of the bed and it felt warm. Then, I heard sniffles coming from the bathroom. I walked over to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. I softly knocked on it.

"Butters?" He didn't answer, but I could hear him sniffling. "Butters, please let me in."

"N-no!" He yelled on the other side.

"Butters, come on, I just wanna help you. Please, let me in." I pleaded, planning to knock this door down if it came to that.

"Why s-should I trust y-you? You're the o-one who l-left me!" That hurt. It probably hurt more than all the time I've died combined. It felt like my heart was being torn apart just by those words.

"I know and I'm sorry. Butters, I'm really sorry. I thought...I thought _you_ were hurting _me_, but I was wrong! Please, Butters. I promise to listen to you for now on. I promise to protect you and I won't let anyone else hurt you. Let me protect you!" I felt like I was going to die if he didn't let me help him or be with him.

"...Eric said the same thing." It was said so quietly that it took me awhile to register what he said.

"What?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"Eric said he would protect me when you left. I was so lonely that I believed him, but he just hurt me instead." Butters sounded calm now, but I knew by his voice that he wasn't.

"I'm not Cartman! I wouldn't ever harm you."

"It not just about physical harm, Kenny! You've already emotionally scarred me once and if you keep treating me like this and I fall for it, I'm just going to end up even more hurt." It hurt how much pain was coming through in Butters' voice.

"Butters, I won't ever just leave you again."

"You're leaving Saturday, aren't you?" I really wanted to say that I would stay here to be with him, but I couldn't just leave my new life, either.

"You can come with me!" I desperately said.

"I can't leave! I'm not stable enough to leave...I can barely walk around town without having a panic attack." Butters breathing was becoming heavier, like he was having a hard time breathing.

"Then, I'll come down and visit you. I'll even buy a computer, so we can skype or whatever. Butters, please believe me, I really do love you and I will do anything that I can, so you won't feel abandoned or hurt, again." After my confession, there was silence. I started to worry when Butters didn't answer me, thinking of horrible things that might have happened to him in the bathroom. Then, suddenly, I heard the door being unlocked and it slowly opened, revealing a red-eyed Butters on the other side.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes. I love you so much." I placed my hand on top of his head and gave him a smile. Butters gave me a small smile back and reached out his arms like he wanted a hug. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a tender, but strong hug, not wanting to ever let him go.


	5. Don't Leave

"I win, again!" Kyle cheered, throwing his cards down on the table.

"I think you're cheating!" Stan yelled, pointing at Kyle accusingly.

"Well, shucks, I haven't won one darn time!" Butters pouted as he messed with his cards. It was about five in the afternoon and we were sitting around playing poker. Stan had just gotten off work and Kyle had morning classes, so he was doing homework till Stan came home. Butters stayed all day playing video games with me.

"You know, this is getting pretty boring, we should at least play for money or something." I suggested.

"And what money would you bet?" Kyle asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, then, we should play strip poker!"

"I would rather not, Ken." Butters looked at me, begging me with his eyes.

"Okay, lets do something different then." I grabbed some nearby chips and shoved them in my mouth. "Is there any movies you guys want to see?" Stan immediately shot out of his chair in excitement.

"Yeah, there's this movie I've been dying to see!"

"Stan, no! You know I don't want to see that." Stan turned to Kyle and gave him the most pathetic look I've ever seen. I really wanted to laugh, but I knew Stan was pretty emotional and I didn't want him to start crying because of me.

"Well, gee, what movie do ya want to see, Stan?" Butters asked.

"Insidious!" Stan turned back around to face Butters with his excitement back.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that one was good!" Working at the movie theater definitely kept you updated about all the new movies. "I want to see it, too."

"Right?" Stan looked at Kyle, again, giving him a pleading look. "Please, Kyle! I'll do the dishes for the rest of the week!" Kyle thought about this for awhile and I guess doing dishes in this house was a pretty bad chore, because Kyle finally agreed.

"Alright, fine! You have to buy the popcorn, though." We started gathering what we needed and I suddenly remembered that there was no females with us. Normally, I'd have a female companion with me when I went to the movies, so that I could stuff candy in her purse. I walked around the house, wondering if there was something I could use to throw candy in without seeming suspicious, but then I noticed a small purse on the living room coffee table.

"Um, what is this?" I held up the purse to Stan.

"Oh, that's Shelley's. She left it here the last time she visited." Stan explained, shoving his wallet in his back pocket and then rushed upstairs to get Kyle. I started smiling when an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Butters!" I called. He came out of the bedroom that he and I have been sharing, seeming a little to occupied with his own thoughts. "I need you to carry this today." I extended my arm, so the purse was in his reach. Butters took it without seeming to notice what it was. I started laughing and that seemed to knock some sense into him.

"What is this, Ken?" He inspected the purse like he's never seen one before.

"Well, it's a purse and I need you to carry it, so we can sneak in candy."

"Isn't a purse for ladies and isn't sneakin' in candy bad?" Butters had the cutest look of confusion on his face and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"No, of course not! Men carry purses all the time nowadays and I work at a movie theater, so I'm allowed to sneak in candy." I was glad to see that Butter's ignorant innocence hadn't changed, because he accepted my explanation and put the purse over his shoulder. He actually looked rather cute with the light blue purse, it matched his eyes. I moved into the kitchen and grabbed some candy out of their cabinets and threw them into Butters' borrowed purse.

When we were leaving, Kyle and Stan both gave Butters' a weird look, but I put my finger up to my lips to tell them to keep quite, which thankfully they did. We walked the short distance to the movie theater. Stan payed for my ticket and Kyle payed for Butters'. The ticket guy was giving Butters an odd look, but I glared at him, daring him to say anything. He kept quite and just gave us our tickets. When we finally entered the theater, with Stan carrying a huge bucket of popcorn, we picked some seats in the middle. I let Butters go in first and then I followed with Stan right behind me and then Kyle behind him.

As the movie started, I looked over at Butters who was pale white in the face. "Are you okay?" I asked, leaning closer to him, so only he could hear me.

"Y-yeah. I'm just not that good with horror." He explained as he played with the purse that was in his lap.

"If you get too scared, you can hold my hand." I said jokingly, but put my arm on the arm rest that was in between us anyways.

The beginning of the movie was pretty boring and I think I might of fell asleep a couple of times, but towards the end, it started to get better. I felt something clutching my hand and looked over to see Butters holding it. I felt a smile appear on my face and I squeezed his hand. Butters looked at me with a smile, seeming relieved that I was with him. When the movie ended, Butters continued to hold my hand and we ended up holding hands till we got to the house.

"Are you going to stay here, again, Butters?" Stan asked, unlocking the front door.

"Oh, um, I dunno. I don't wanna be a bother..." I could tell Butters didn't want to go home, so I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Butters, you could never be a bother." Butters gave me a relieved smile and we continued into the house.

Later that night, as we laid in bed together, staring at the ceiling, I decided it was a good time to ask Butters what was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned to my side, so I could face him. Butters gave me a look like he was surprised by the question.

"Nothin'! Why do ya ask?"

"Because you seemed preoccupied all day, like something is bothering you." Butters started mashing his hands together and I grabbed them, gently holding them in my hands.

"Oh, um, well it's just the reunion. I'm kinda nervous 'bout it." He stared at our hands as he explained.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." I started rubbing my thumb over his hands in what I was hoping was in a soothing way.

"I know, but...if I don't go I'll be mad at myself! I can't keep hidin' forever."

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side and if anyone starts making you feel even a bit uncomfortable, I'll beat their asses!" At this, Butters smiled and finally looked me in the eyes.

"Ken...can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Of course! You can ask me anything."

"What are we?" This question stunned me. Honestly, I didn't know. For a few seconds, we just continued staring at each other. I was hoping I could find the answer in Butters eyes, but I was still confused and didn't know how to answer.

"Um...I don't know. I honestly do love you, Butters. How do you feel about me?" I was actually scared to hear his answer. I was afraid that he hated me and despised me and that he actually wanted nothing to do with me. What if everything we've done so far was just one sided, not that we've actually done anything other than holding each other. Butters didn't answer for awhile and I could tell he was taking my question seriously, thinking about it and how he should answer.

"I...really like ya, Ken. It still hurts too much when I think about the past and I don't know if I can ever get over it. I do care for you, though, and I really want to..." Butters stopped mid-sentence. He seemed to be conflicted if he should finish what he was going to say. I was just happy that he didn't hate me. He said he liked me and cared for me!

"What do you really want to do?" I asked, trying to prompt him to finish. The next thing he did really took me by surprise. Butters leaned closer to me and pushed his lips to mine.

"Wha-?" I asked when he pulled away, stunned.

"Ken, I really do like ya and even if I might have trust issues and it might take a while for my love for you to come back, I still wanna be with ya." Butters moved closer to me, so that his face was in my chest. "Please don't leave..." He barely whispered. I put my arm around him and held him closer.

"Butters..." I whispered into his ear. We fell asleep like that, tangled in each others embrace.

The next day, I woke up around 10 am and noticed that Butters wasn't at my side. I trudged into the living room, where he was watching some weird kids show.

"Mornin'!" He said when he saw me.

"Morning. Are Stan and Kyle both gone?" I went into the kitchen, looking through cabinets for something to eat.

"Yeah. Stan gets off at 5 and Kyle said his last class ends at 3." Butters explained, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"So we have the whole place to our selves for 5 hours?" I grabbed some breakfast bars, too lazy to actually make anything.

"Yep!" I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Butters.

"Are you seriously watching the Wiggles?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes! It's a good show!" I laughed which earned me a frown from Butters.

"Sorry!" I said through a fit of giggles.

"No you're not!" Butters pushed me which made me fall back onto the couch. I laughed even harder when Butters crawled on top of me, tickling me.

"S-stop!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Not until ya apologize!"

"N-Never!" I yelled, trying to grab hold of Butters hands, but he was too agile and ended up grabbing my wrists instead. He held up my hands above my head with one hand and kept tickling me with the other. I was laughing so hard that I was afraid I might die from not being able to breathe. Finally, Butters let go, but right when he did, I attacked him, making us switch positions.

"Ha! Got you now!" I started tickling Butters in return and Butters laughter filled the house. Without thinking, I lowered my body and pushed our lips together.

"K-Ken!" Butters gasped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're too cute." I lowered myself to kiss him, again, and this time Butters didn't say anything. I nibbled on his lower lip which made him gasp and open his mouth. I took the advantage and stuck my tongue in, feeling the inside of his mouth. Butters moved his tongue against mine, making our tongues dance together in a very beautiful and erotic way. I started to move my hand underneath his shirt and rubbed his chest, stopping to mess with his nibbles. I heard him moan on my lips and that went right to my man hood. I started moving my hand downwards, until they reached the edge of his jeans and right before I could unzip his pants, the door opened.

"Oh, um..." I turned to see Kyle at the door, looking quite embarrassed.

"I thought you weren't coming home till 3?" I casually asked. Butters was still breathing hard underneath me.

"Um, my class got cancelled. Can you please not have sex on my couch?" I laughed at how blunt that was and sat up.

"You okay?" I asked Butters, who seemed to be having a hard time gathering himself.

"Y-yeah." He started to sit up and I couldn't help, but laugh at Butters who looked disheveled and a little shocked.

The rest of the day I tried to touch and mess with Butters as much as possible. When we sat down to dinner later that night, I put my hand on Butters' thigh and left it there for the whole meal.

"I think I should go home." Butters said after we watched a couple of episode of That 70s Show.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

"Yeah, I need new clothes and stuff." He said, indicating to the clothes that he's been wearing for a few days now.

"Alright, let me walk you." I grabbed my coat from the room and left the house with Butters. We walked in silence with our hands intertwined till we reached his house.

"Do you want us to pick you up tomorrow for the reunion?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I promised Wendy I would be there early to help set up."

"Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you when we get there." I bent down and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Kay, see ya." Butters gave me a small wave and headed into his house. I walked back, thinking how this reunion might be bearable as long as I have Butters near me.


	6. The Reunion

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I got my wisdom teeth removed a couple weeks ago and now I think it's infected, but anyways, enjoy this chapter. Also, please review.**

"I think there is too many people here," I complained loudly as we made our way to the school's football field. The reunion had actually started 30 minutes ago, but Stan was having a crisis over clothes and beer that morning, so we ended up arriving late. Our graduating class only had 36 people, but the football field was filled with people I had never seen before.

"Well, most people bring there family members," Kyle said from beside me. He was carrying a case of beer and Stan was carrying another. At least there'll be tons of beer.

"Why the fuck would people bring family? It's a high school reunion, not a 'meet-my-family-that's-obviously-better-than-yours' reunion." We walked onto the field and I immediately started scanning the crowd for a small, blonde boy.

"Just be nice, Kenny! I don't want to pull you from a fight today." Stan calmly said, while putting the beer on a nearby table. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the beers, knowing I was going to need it for today.

"Hey, dude, no long no see!" I turned around to see cry-baby Clyde standing in front of me. He had one of the smiles that said 'I'm everyone's friend'.

"Hey." I acknowledged as I took a gulp from my drink, hoping he'd leave me alone, but of course he wouldn't.

"So, what's up? I saw the Applebees show a few days ago!" I blinked at him while I tried to remember what happened at Applebees and then it dinged on me. Oh, yeah, the fight Butters and I had at Applebees had an audience.

"Dude, mind your own business." I said casually, while trying to get past him, but Clyde was kind of a bigger dude and hard to get around.

"I thought it was sweet! I couldn't hear much, but I think you two make a cute couple." I blinked up at him, feeling confused and a bit disturbed.

"Um, okay, thanks." I finally maneuvered myself around him and made my way to the center of the field. I saw Craig and Tweek sitting in the bleachers. They were sitting way too close and they were whispering stuff into each others ears. I smiled at this, because I knew Tweek had a crush on Craig in High School, but was too afraid to say anything. I'm glad things worked out for them. I continued walking forwards, trying to find Butters and avoiding anybody that might want to talk to me. I was close to the end of the field when I heard voices coming from around the shed.

"How dare you fucking leave me! You can't escape from me, because nobody will love a little slut like you! You're mine. I own you! Do I need to remind you, you filthy little piece of shit!" I heard a loud, booming voice. I got closer the shed and made my way around. I was really hoping and praying that who I thought was back here wasn't them.

"P-p-p"

"What did I tell you about fucking stuttering! It's annoying and nobody wants to hear it! It's best to just keep your fucking whore mouth shut!" Then I heard a loud slap sound and I could feel my heart beat increase as I broke into a run. I turned the corner to see Cartman hovering over Butters and I could feel the heat rising in me. All I felt was rage and it was pointed at a certain fatass. Cartman turned around just as I landed a punch right in his jaw. He immediately fell looking hurt and surprised.

"What the fu-" I didn't let him finish as I kicked him in the groin and then again in the stomache. I kept punching and kicking, not hearing or seeing anything but red. I felt someone try to pull me away and I quickly turned, raising my fists to hit whoever was interrupting me, but stopped when I saw Butters. He flinched at my fists and let go of me. I immediately felt bad and lowered my hands. I saw Butters had a huge red mark on his cheek and I reached out to touch it, but Butters backed away from me. He had fear in his eyes. Butters was afraid of me.

"Butters...I'm sorry. I wasn't going to hit you, I would never do that!" I pleaded, not wanting Butters to fear or hate me. Butters looked at me for a moment, analyzing me, and then he stepped a little closer. He continued to do this a few more times till he was right in front of me. Then I saw the tears forming in his eyes and I reached out for me, gathering him in a hug. Butters collapsed into me and he would have fallen if I didn't have such a grip on him. We stayed like that for awhile, Butters crying into my shoulder as I gently rubbed his back and played with his hair.

I started whispering into his ear, hoping it would calm him down, "It's okay. I'll protect you. Nothing can harm you now. I love you so much."

"What the fuck happened here?" I looked up to see Stan and Kyle, plus some other old classmates, staring at our scene in horror. Why can't we do anything without causing a crowd? "What did you do to Cartman?" Stan asked. I looked behind me to see Cartman laying in a puddle of his own blood. I think he was passed out, because he wasn't moving, but I could still see his chest moving up and down. Not that I care if he was alive or not.

"We have to take him to the hospital!" Wendy yelled out while nobody made a move to do anything.

"Nah, he'll be fine. A little blood doesn't hurt anyone." I stated as I tried to move Butters and I away from the scene, but that wasn't happening.

"A little blood? There's a whole puddle underneath him!" Token shouted from next to her. I looked down at Butters who still had his face buried between my neck and shoulder. I wondered if Butters even realized what was happening right then.

"Stan, heal the fatass!" I ordered.

"Dude, I'm not a doctor, not a human one at least."

"He's not human, so perfect." Suddenly, we heard a mumble coming from the pile of blood and everyone stared at Cartman as he started getting up.

"What the fuck is everyone looking at!"Cartman yelled from his sitting position on the ground.

"Um...are you okay?" Token timidly asked.

"Yeah, you fucking faggot! I don't need your help!" A lot of people left at that, probably too scared of Cartman to deal with him. I let go of Butters and quickly walked over to Cartman. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him up, so that our faces were even.

"Don't you ever fucking look, touch, or even think about Butters, again!" I spat on his face and then I threw him on the ground and walked back to Butters.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking over Butters to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. The mark on his cheek is going to be bruised, but other than that he seemed fine. Butters just grabbed my sleeve and kept looking at the ground.

"Come on," I pulled him inside the shed, so we could finally have some privacy. "Everything's okay now." I went to an empty wall and sat down against it. I looked up to see Butters still standing by the door. I opened my arms, waiting for him to come over. He hurriedly sat in-between my legs and put his arms around my shoulders. I rocked him while we sat in silence and kissed his cheek, trying to make his tears stop. I don't know how long we sat there, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay with Butters and keep him from any harm. I could hear the reunion outside, people were talking and laughing, probably talking about how each of them have been lately. I started to think about my life and what I've achieved. I live in a crappy, run-down apartment and work at a concession stand for 12 hours a day, only getting payed minimum wage. My life was shit and the only thing that I could think about that made me happy were my best friends and Butters.

"Ken?" I looked down and noticed Butters staring at me, looking concerned. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his hair, feeling how soft it was compared to mine, which was greasy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" I laughed, because I was supposed to be the one to ask him that.

"Yeah, and you?"

"I think I'll be fine." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes and the Butters quietly said, "Thank you." I smiled and kissed his temple, feeling happy that I was thanked by the cute and wonderful Butters. I put my hand underneath his chin and lifted his face, softly letting my lips meet his and at that moment I knew that if I ever wanted to be truly happy that I was going to have to make a serious decision.


	7. The Party

"Glad you decided to come to the partay!" Clyde slurred as he slung his arm over my shoulder. I looked over at Stan and Kyle, who were grinding against each other in the corner, and gave them the best glare that I could muster. After the reunion incident, Kyle said the least I could do was come to Clyde's party, that he was holding at Token's, and was practically dragged here. I threw Clyde's arm off of me and pushed him aside. I really wished Butters was there with me, but I could tell he didn't want to come and I wasn't going to force him, so after the reunion ended, Kyle and Stan dropped him off at his house.

I scanned the party to see if there was anyone there that I could remotely tolerate, but everyone was either dry humping each other or just getting wasted. I made my way to the kitchen, where I figured the beer was located, and saw a group of guys huddled in a circle, sharing a joint.

"You wanna join?" Craig asked from the circle, in his trademark monotone voice. I shook my head and went around them, going to the fridge. I opened it and was thankful for the cold beer that was waiting for me. I grabbed one and took a huge gulp, hoping to get so drunk that I wouldn't remember this day. I felt something go around my shoulders and quickly turned around, about to punch someone in the face, till I realized it was a gorgeous blonde. I smirked and placed my hands on the blonde's hip, giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, hello, handsome. It's glad to finally see you after so long!" Bebe giggled, returning a kiss to my cheek. Bebe had been one of the few people that I cared for and one of my most trustful friends. That and we used to have some fun times in our high school days. "So, I heard about you and Butters?" She questioned, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on with us." I shrugged and stepped away from her, not wanting to talk about this.

"Then, I won't ask any further." The best thing about Bebe is that she always knew when to step off. "You wanna dance?" Before I could answer, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the living room where it was getting very crowded. We danced for a few hours and every minute, I was getting drunker. Everything was starting to spin and I felt amazing. I continued to dance with everyone and everything, not really caring anymore and just wanting to forget everything. I think I might have kissed a couple of people and grabbed a few asses, but I can't really remember. Most of the night was a nice and peaceful blur. I remember Stan practically carrying me out the house and I think I threw up on the front lawn and on Stan. Then, we left the party and made it to Stan and Kyle's house, where I started to dance in the middle of the street. Kyle was yelling at me about something and Stan tried to force me into the house. Somewhere along the line, I took off most of my clothes and was running around the front yard with only my boxers on. Then, I remember a cute, blonde boy and I tried kissing him, but he kept pushing me back, saying something about how drunk I was and how I smelled of alcohol. I kept telling him I wasn't that drunk, but nobody was listening to me. I continued trying to woo the cutie, but I just kept getting yelled at by everyone. Then, I must of said something surprising, because the cute blondie was looking at me in shock. That's where my memory stops and everything goes black.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked as I rolled over in what I was hoping was my bed. I had a killer headache and very few, vague memories of the night before.

"It's 4 in the afternoon!" I squinted towards the door to see a mass of red staring at me. I held my head and moaned, the red mass was way too loud. "Hurry up and get up! Butters is here and he's worried about you." Butters? Oh, right, Butters! I wonder if he's the cute, blonde boy from my memory. He must be, or else I'm gonna kick myself in the head. I slowly made my way out of bed and pulled on some clothes that were strewn about in the room. I don't remember the room being this messy, before. I staggered out the door and into the kitchen where 3 people were already sitting at the table, playing Uno by the looks of it. As I walked to the fridge to grab a water, I noticed Butters staring at me. He looked worried and a bit scared. Did I do anything yesterday that could of scared him? Damn it, I can't remember!

"Guys, I hardly have any memory of yesterday. Please don't tell me I did something stupid." I confessed as I sat by Butters at the table, bottle of water in hand.

"Well, if you don't consider running around in the freezing cold with hardly in clothes on stupid, then no." Stan answered as he put down a Uno card. I rolled my eyes and then looked over my body to make sure I didn't have any wounds or frost bite. Luckily, I was fine. I glanced over at Butters, who still seemed a bit fidgety. I leaned over to him and lowered my voice, hoping Stan and Kyle wouldn't catch what I was saying.

"Did I do something or say something stupid to you?" I questioned, looking him in the eyes. I noticed he twitched a little, which was not a good sign. I stood up and motioned for Butters to follow me as I went back to the bedroom.

"Don't listen in on us!" I yelled at Stan and Kyle, who were giving us odd looks. After Butters was safely in, I closed the door. I turned back to him and he was already standing on the other side of the room. I gulped, afraid of what I might of done last night.

"Butters, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"D-do you really n-not remember?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry, I got pretty wasted, which was stupid of me."I confessed, feeling ashamed that I let myself get that drunk. I should have known better, I'm a pretty fucked up drunk.

"Y-you said s-something..." Butters was staring at the ground and knocking his knuckles together. I put my hands over his and raised them to my lips, kissing each knuckle.

"What did I say?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Y-you...you...p-proposed to m-me." Butters started to shake and I just stared at him. Did I hear him right? Why would I do that? Butters hasn't even said he loved me, why would he agree to marry me? I didn't even want to get married! Did I? I never thought of marriage, because I didn't think it suited me, but marrying Butters doesn't sound too bad. What am I thinking? Butters would never marry me! He's probably just letting me be with him now for the comfort.

"K-Kenny?" Butters pulled on my hand and I realized I didn't respond.

"Did I...really ask you..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, how the fuck did I propose to him! I wish I remember me doing this. Butters just nodded and started to back into the wall behind him. He looked...hurt.

"Butters, I'm sorry! I...I just don't remember that. I'm really sorry! I love you, I really do, but marriage has never been in my plans, so I don't even know what I was thinking at that time."

"I-I was shocked when y-you first asked, then I w-was scared. It s-seems all my r-relationships with p-people are always b-bad. But...I d-don't know why, but I-I feel like I've b-been stabbed in the h-heart!"

"Butters!" I started kissing him everywhere I could, on his cheek, ears, forehead, neck, and lips. I felt so bad for making him feel like this! How could I ever make someone I love so much feel this much pain...wait, why would he feel hurt from being turned down, unless...

"Butters...do you love me?" I quietly asked, half excited for the answer and half afraid to hear it. Butters stared into my eyes for a while and I started to feel bad about the question. I was about to take it back, but Butters opened his mouth before I could.

"I don't know...I'm afraid to love anyone...but, with you, I feel so...happy." I felt the smile on my face and I knew it looked retarded, but at that moment I didn't care. Butters technically just said he loved me, or at least liked me. I made him feel happy.

"Butters, we both kinda suck at this relationship stuff." He started to laugh and it felt so good to hear him laugh, which made me laugh. I'm sure Kyle and Stan probably think we've gone off the deep end, but I didn't care. I held Butters and started to kiss him as passionately as I could, letting all my feelings flow through my lips to his. I pushed him against the wall, lifting him up, letting him wrap his legs around my torso. I pushed our bodies as closely as I could get them, wanting, needing to feel him against me. I touched him everywhere, trying to memorize everything about him, from him slim waist to his nicely, built chest to his round and solid ass. I was about to move him to the bed when I heard a knock on the door. Why do we always get interrupted! I let Butters down and we straightened our selves up a bit. I went to the door and opened it, making sure to give the finger at whoever was on the other side, but was surprised to see my kid sister.

"Karen! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, duh! Kyle said I could just knock and that you weren't busy." I glared at Kyle who had a smug look from the couch. "I was thinking we could have a brother/sister day, since I'm free!" Karen gave me one of her angelic smiles and I knew I wasn't going to be able to say no.

"Alright, but let me change." I closed the door again and went into the bathroom, which was where Butters was at.

"So, can I ask something?" I leaned on the counter as he washed his face in the sink.

"Yeah?"

"Are we, like, dating?" I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. What the heck was Butters doing to me! I normally don't get embarrassed by stuff like this. He looked up and smiled, making my heart skip a beat.

"I guess. If that's what you want." I leaned over and gave him a kiss, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, I would like that."

**There's one more chapter left! :)**


	8. Conclusion

"So, when are ya coming back?" I heard Butters' pleading voice on the other end of the line.

"I've only been gone a week! Are you having some major Kenny withdrawals?" I asked as I skimmed over my now empty apartment. I had left South Park a few days after the reunion with promises to come back soon after. Even though Butters and I decided to ignore my marriage proposal for now, we agreed to move in together in a cheap apartment that we found together in Denver. We had talked about this for a long time, but we finally came to the conclusion that it would probably be for the best, since I honestly did not want to stay in South Park and Butters needed to get away from the small town with the horrid memories and we really wanted to be together. Butters even got me to agree to go to community college and how he did that, don't ask, because I think he might have some powers over me that I can't explain. I was currently packing everything from my old apartment and about to go get my last paycheck from the theater.

"Yes, I am! I finished movin' all my stuff into the apartment yesterday, so now I'm all alone in this new area. I need ya!" I started to laugh at Butters over dramatic act and got a very sexy sounding growl from the other end which only made me laugh even harder. Butters has improved a lot recently, and even though he still can't be touched by strangers, he can at least function in a normal everyday life.

"I'm coming back tomorrow in the evening and I'm expecting a home cooked dinner when I get there." This made Butters laugh, but I knew he was going to actually make me something extravagant, because he loved making fancy dinners. "I have to go to the theater, now, or else I won't be getting my paycheck."

"Aww, I don't wanna hang up, yet! I need to hear your sexy voice some more!"

"Well, I could just get my paycheck tomorrow, but then I would miss my flight and then I wouldn't be able to come home till a couple of days later."

"No! Get your paycheck, now! I'll just wait patiently for you to return." After we both said bye, I hung up the phone and rushed to the theater, wanting to get home as soon as possible, so I could see the love of my life. For once, everything was working out great for me.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Morning, Buttercup!" I greeted the young, sexy man, that was cooking me breakfast in a very skimpy apron.

"Mornin', Ken!" He greeted back, giving me his dazzling smile that I could never get tired of. I pulled the cute blonde backwards from the stove with my arms wrapped around his waist, giving him his morning kiss. Butters giggled and kissed back before he resumed cooking the pancakes.

"I only have morning classes today, so I'm completely free for the whole evening!" I hinted at Butters while taking a seat at our round kitchen table.

"Really? Maybe you could clean up the house a bit?" He teased, not looking over at me. I looked around the spotless kitchen and living room wondering what I would have to clean, considering Butters practically did all that.

"I was thinking of something more fun." I suggested.

"Cleanin' is fun!" He exclaimed, scooping up some of the pancakes and putting them on a plate. I rolled my eyes, because Butters is probably the only person in this world that thinks that cleaning is fun.

"You know, there's this new movie I've been wanting to watch." I tried, again, as he settled our food onto the table.

"That's cool." He said, cutting up his pancakes to eat.

"Really, Butters? Please tell me your just joking and totally know that I'm trying to ask you out on a date." He started laughing which made me smile.

"Duh! I would love to go to the movies with ya!" My smile grew and I leaned over the table to kiss him, again, but he pushed me back.

"You're gonna get syrup on your clothes!" I looked down and saw how close my sleeve was to the danger of the syrup. I scooted my chair over till it was right next to his and pushed my lips to his. Butters smiled and reached his left hand to cup my cheek. I felt the cool starling-silver band around his finger press against my skin which made me stir with happiness, because I knew he was mine and always would be.

**The end! lol. Thanks for the reviews and favs! I already have the next story (it's gonna be another Bunny story) in my head and I'm actually really excited about this one! So, yeah, I hope you look foreword to it! :) **


End file.
